The Distance Between Us
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Can you write one where Aubrey held onto something Beca really likes and teased Beca to get it by reaching up, but obviously she can't get it, and without any other way, Beca starts sucking and nipping on Aubrey's neck making her moan. The ending is up to you. Thanks. Mitchsen. Pure Fluff.


**A/N: One-Shot. Very short one. Pure Mitchsen Fluff.**

 **Prompt: Can you write one where Aubrey held onto something Beca really likes and teased Beca to get it by reaching up, but obviously she can't get it, and without any other way, Beca staarts sucking and nipping on Aubrey's neck making her moan. The ending is up to you. Thanks.**

* * *

It was no secret that the Bellas' captain is in a relationship with the new girl that changed the Bellas' face. Their relation were busted by a certain redhead two months ago when she saw them kissing in rehearsals place before practice. The news spread like virus cause nobody would ever guess that the one and only Aubrey Posen will be in love with the 'alt-girl' nor will anybody ever guess that Beca will actually be one for relation thingy.

After moving into Aubrey's off-campus apartment, Beca and Aubrey grew closer together and is falling more and more in love to each other. Aubrey loves how Beca is actually a real sap inside, with the badass vibe around her. Beca is very sensitive at small things like how Aubrey will frown a little every time they mention about her father, or how Aubrey is near to her shark's week because she will be quiet and a little grumpy.

Aubrey on the other hand is somehow a very affectionate person. She likes hugs and kisses, and she also loves the constant messages between them both. Although they meet each other every day, they never can get enough at the excitement when they see each other after classes and work.

Beca loves everything about Aubrey…except for one thing…

Height

Yeap…Beca hates the fact that Aubrey is a lot taller than her…Especially at times when Aubrey will tease her about it…But recently…She found a way to solve this problem…

"Argh…!" Aubrey heard her girlfriend groaning the moment she stepped into their house. Locking the front door and leaving her keys at the small wooden table by the door, she walks into the kitchen finding her girlfriend standing on her tippy-toes, reaching for the upper cabinets.

If she's not mistaken, and she always is right, her girlfriend is digging for the chips, again.

"What's wrong baby?" She asks sweetly although she already is ninety percent sure she know what the problem is. Hugging the small brunette from the back only to receive a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I told you not to put the chips at the tallest drawer…" Beca complaints, whining a little at the end of the sentence and pouting a little at her girlfriend.

"You're just short…" Aubrey teased, pinching Beca's nose a little and then turns her around.

Peeking into the cabinet, she finds only two more packets left, "And if you remembered, I put it at the tallest drawer because I didn't want you to eat chips, every day…" She says, walking around and pass her girlfriend to make herself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't eat chips yesterday!" Beca defends herself.

It was a debate before this, because Aubrey is concerned about Beca's health seeing as she eats unhealthy junk-food and also fast food all the time. So they argued about having chips. Beca defends herself saying that eating junk food gives her inspiration to make good mixes, but Aubrey doubt that the truth, she's sure her girlfriend just loves junk food too much.

After a few days of arguing and complaining, they came to a compromise. Beca can only have three packets of chips every week, and she needs to make sure she drinks lots of water after it. Beca wasn't agreeing on it, but Aubrey insisted.

"And that was because we went out for the whole day…and you went straight to bed after we got home…" Aubrey argues.

They went shopping for a dinner coming up this week, and then after a whole day of shopping, they had dinner at a little Chinese diner. After the dinner, they went to the bakery for some bread and muffins. They reached home at about, ten something, but because they woke up at eight that morning, Beca says her tiny little body couldn't handle it and went straight to bed.

"Breeeee…but I really want to eat chips, it helps with the mixing inspiration thingy for me…" Beca whines, tugging at her girlfriend blouse sleeves a little.

Aubrey turned around and cups Beca's cheeks, "It's not healthy love, you need to eat healthier so you can grow taller."

"Oh please…I can't grow taller anymore anyway…" She just simply rolls her eyes.

Seeing her girlfriend not budging, Beca sat down at the kitchen counter and stirs her cup of hot chocolate. Making noises, hoping to annoy Aubrey enough that she will let Beca have her chips. And thankfully, it worked.

Sighing loudly, Aubrey walks over to Beca and lean down, so that their faces were only inches apart. "One last one for this week. You're gonna need to follow the quota I set for you, baby…" her eyes showing nothing but concern, and love.

Beca smiled at first, knowing her plan worked, but then when she comes to think of it…She went wide eyes. "But that's like three chips a week! I can't get enough inspiration Bree…"

Aubrey chuckles, reaching up to the cabinet only to bring down the chips and held it in front of Beca. "Do you want it or not?"

"Fine…" Beca huffed. Reaching out her hand to grab the chips, but only to find her girlfriend retracting her hand.

"You do realize that, if I really don't want you to have this, I can do that right?" Aubrey asked with raised eyebrow.

"Bree…" Beca calls out slowly…hoping her girlfriend is not doing what she thinks she's doing.

"If you can reach for it then it's yours." Aubrey says playfully, holding the pack of chips high above her head. Too high for Beca to take obviously.

"That's just mean!" Beca complaints.

"Come get it baby…" Aubrey teased and then walks around the living room with the pack of chips in her hand.

Beca tried to chase her for the first few rounds, but I guess all that cardio that Aubrey insisted on doing, which Beca did not comply, did make use now. Standing behind the couch, Beca breaths loudly and then acts like she's angry.

"Aubrey Posennnnnnnnnnnnn!" She shouts.

The blonde just walks around the living room, knowing her girlfriend wants the chips too much, and is definitely not really angry with her.

"Please…? I'll make sure to drink lots and lots of water after I eat the chips." Beca begs, standing in front of Aubrey, with the couch in between them.

Aubrey walks around the couch and stands right in front of Beca, issuing a challenge. "Like I said, reach for it then it's yours."

With a click in the head, Beca uses her ultimate plan.

"Ughhh…you forced me to do this…" Beca warns, bfore leaning up to Aubrey.

For a second Aubrey thought her girlfriend wanted to kiss her, but then, she realizes that her girlfriend can only reach her neck, and then it started. "Beca what are you- oh god…"

Beca sucks on the pulse point knowingly, licking it a little before biting down on it, earning her an earful moan by her girlfriend. She smirks a little. Then she trails wet and hard kisses on Aubrey necks, creating and leaving marks along the way. Although she knows she's going to get into trouble once her girlfriend sees the mark next morning, at this moment she couldn't care less.

Reaching at the sweet spot that she just recently discovered, just below her girlfriend's right ear, she licks on it and then bites down gently.

"Hngh…B-beca…" Aubrey moans out, uncontrollably.

Too focused on the brunette that is currently sucking on her neck, she had far forgotten about the pack of chips that she was holding and it gave Beca the perfect chance. Raising her hand a little only, Beca snatched the pack from her girlfriend's hand and then pulls back.

Finally realizing what was happening, Aubrey looked at Beca with disbelief. "I can't believe you just did that." She scolded. She was looking very serious, and Beca thought she was really mad.

"Never lose focus on your task. Isn't that what you thought me?" Beca asked, smiling, in order to show her girlfriend that she was joking.

Aubrey huffs out a big breath, "I don't care about that, I'm saying about leaving me all hot and bothered. Are you seriously not going to finish what you started?" She asked, glaring at the small brunette.

"Hmmm…if you can catch me before I reach the bedroom I'll let you use the strap-on on me we bought a few days ago." Beca husked while she passed by Aubrey and then the moment she finishes her sentence, she sprints away to their bedroom. Leaving a very confused and bothered Aubrey on the spot.

"Game on Mitchell. You're going to regret saying that!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it ;D**

 **Review Please, and send prompts through PM or Tumblr: 22CryzTitanium**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
